


Don't Mess With What Ain't Yours

by PamDemonx_01



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamDemonx_01/pseuds/PamDemonx_01
Summary: Y/n(reader) doesn't know what to call her relationship with Sheamus. She hasn't had a match on SmackDown Live or any of the live events. She gets pissed with how the Bar is being treated and lashes out.





	Don't Mess With What Ain't Yours

You had been sitting backstage during SmackDown live and to say you were unhappy was a massive understatement. You had been traveling with the Bar for a few months now and recently you had noticed that they have been fitted to lose to the NXT call ups, which didn’t sit well you. They are 5x tag champs and they have lost to the call ups for nearly a month. Your mood didn’t go unnoticed though, Naomi had noticed your sour yet pissed off mood.  
“Girl, you sitting back here on the verge of killing someone ain’t gonna help anyone.” She looked at you as you paced up and down one of the halls.  
“I’m sorry. I just hate how Sheamus and Cesaro are being treated.” You pushed some hair out of your face and stood still for a moment. “The Bar are 5x tag champs and they are losing to make Aleister and Ricochet look good. I understand them losing to the Hardy’s last week because everyone loves the Hardy’s.” You walked to a wall and leaned against it. “Hell if it wasn’t for the Hardy’s I would be here, they are my inspiration and reason for being a superstar.” Naomi walked over to you and pulled you into a hug.  
“I understand you completely.” Her voice helped calm you down for a moment. “Don’t you have a match tonight?” You shook your head no.  
“I haven’t had a match in over a month. Seems there has been no need for me at the moment.”  
“Don’t say there is no need for you.” She looks at you with a stern yet caring look.  
“It’s true though. With you and Mandy getting air time and Charlotte and Becky with their thing, there seems like there is absolutely no need for me. I don’t even have matches at live events anymore.” You sounded defeated and hurt. “I’m just happy that my boys are getting air time despite the shit they have to deal with.”  
Unbeknownst to you, Sheamus overheard you talking to Naomi. You and Sheamus weren’t officially together but almost every guy in the locker room knew better than you even flirt with you knowing just how protective Sheamus was over you. You loved the tall thick ginger Irish man and it truly showed when you talked about him.   
You walked towards the women’s locker room to grab your things and made your way out to the parking lot. You were riding solo tonight because you knew the Bar was filming their episode of Ride Along, which didn’t bother you much. The only thing that you hated was really driving alone. As you made your way to the parking lot, you heard someone following you which wasn’t abnormal.  
“Y/n!”  
His voice caused you to stop dead in your tracks. You turned and looked up at the ginger you loved dearly. His eyes held worry which was not entirely unusual for him. You smiled up at him, trying to reassure him that everything was ok.  
“What’s up Sheamy?”  
“Leaving already?”  
“Yeah, I’m not needed tonight and you have that Ride Along thing to film with Tony so I’m gonna head off to the next town.”  
“Ya drivin’ alone?” You nodded your head. “Why don’t ya ask one of the other ladies to ride with ya. I know how you can get when ya by ya’self.”  
“It’s fine Sheam. Besides everyone has already taken off or has someone to ride with.” You smiled up at him, hopefully to reassure him that it will be fine.  
“I would like for ya to ride with someone. I think…”  
“Sheamus, it’s fine. I know AJ rides with Gallows and Anderson, the Usos tend to ride with Naomi, Payton and Billy ride together, Mandy and Sonya ride together, Asuka rides with someone and I’m pretty sure not everyone is lining up to ride with me besides you and Tony.” You place your hand on Sheamus thick forearm, biting the inside of your cheek. “I’ll be fine. I’m gonna take this time to be able to listen to my music without being criticized about my taste in music.” You giggled which caused Sheamus to smile.  
“If ya insist.” His smile turned into a smirk. “But before ya go, ya gotta promise ya riding with me and Tony tomorrow as well as bunking with us.”  
“I don’t know Sheam.” You stood there thinking about what he said. The only bad thing about bunking with Sheamus and Cesaro is you have to room with Cesaro right next to you as you are “forced” to share a bed with the thick ginger Irish daddy you love to call Sheamus. “Fine, I promise to ride with you and Tony tomorrow as well as room with you both.” You held up your hand as you spoke, as if making a pact with the Irish man.  
You looked around to see if anyone was watching, not that you were trying to keep anything secret. You grabbed Sheamus by his shirt collar and pulled him into you. The moment your lips touched his, you felt your stomach flip and the need to be closer to him started to get strong. When you pulled away, his arms wrapped around you and pulled you into his chest.  
“Be careful, will ya.”  
“I will be. Don’t act up too much during your Ride Along.” You arched an eyebrow at him just before you pulled out of his grasp. “If you’re good I’ll be nice tomorrow.” You sent him a wink before you turned and walked off, leaving him standing there almost confused before his smirk came back.  
You made it to your rental and took off from the arena to the next town. You pulled up to the hotel and as you walked in, heard the voices of Ricochet and Aleister come in. Mentally you rolled your eyes but you knew your face looked sweet to the visible eye.  
“Hey Y/n.” Ricochet smiled at you. “Where are the two you normally travel with?” He sounded genuinely curious about the whereabouts of Sheamus and Cesaro.  
“Where Sheamus and Cesaro are at is none of your business Ricochet. So please don’t ask where they are again.”  
“Sounds like someone is a bit sour that her boys have been losing lately.” Ricochet spoke to Aleister.  
“Man, don’t piss her off. Zelena said she could, as she put it, wreck you if she got the chance.”  
“Listen to your boy, Ricochet. But if you wanna keep going.” You stepped in front of Ricochet, ready to throw some hands at the man.  
“There’s no need for that, especially not here.” Aleister pulled Ricochet back by the elbow.  
“I’ll tell you this just once Ricochet. Don’t mess with something that doesn’t belong to you.” You glared at him just before walking off to the elevators and pressed the call button with force.  
Stepping into the elevator, you pulled out your phone and sent Sheamus a text saying you made it to the hotel safely but you were in need of a drink. As you rode the elevator up to the fourth floor, you felt your anger drain from your body and exhaustion started to set in. Sheamus only texted back saying that they stopped for a moment to stretch their legs and that they were back on the road. The moment you reached your room, you sent him a text saying you were going to crash for the night and he owed you a drink tomorrow night.  
You changed into one of Sheamus’ old shirts, that you stole from him a couple months back, and a pair of booty shorts. The day had been long and tomorrow was going to be just as long. You couldn’t help but think of your thick ginger Irish daddy as you closed your eyes.


End file.
